Love?
by Dazzling-Delena
Summary: A story in which Lucy explains Natsu about this strange, yet familiar feeling named 'Love'... NaLu!


**Hello readers! This is my first one-shot! So please forgive me for some mistakes.**

**So now I present before you my first one-shot! Don't forget to enjoy! ~**

* * *

Lucy sat on the table, writing the next chapter of her novel. Levy had been practically begging for the next chapter and this helpless writer couldn't help but comply with her best friend's request. But currently, it was almost impossible for her to write as her place was being invaded by a dense Dragon Slayer and his exceptionally blue exceed. Or in other words her team mates or we can also say her personal intruders. But all reasons aside, she can't even imagine a life without these idiots.

"Ne Lushee, do you have some fish..? I'm hungry!" Happy whined, flying around the room in circles.

Lucy was pissed, a vein appeared on her forehead as she yelled at the hungry exceed.

"Get lost! What do you think I am, your personal fish supplier?"

"Well, you could be. That would be really awesome!" The blue furry cat replied enthusiastically, sitting on her bed, oblivious to the now boiling-in-anger mage. She was practically red in anger and frustration.

"Damn you stupid cat!" Lucy roared as she lunged forward to grab the exceed, probably to give him a punishment. Although, Happy was fast to react and flew away, more precisely dashed away, from the blonde demon.

"WAHH! Natshu! Help! Lushee is trying to eat me! I'm no fish!" The poor exceed yelled on the top of his lungs as he flew away from his probable killer who was still after him.

But the referred mage paid no mind to this. He sat on a corner of the room, holding a paper on his hand, reading it carefully. This, of course, was something very unusual for our fire-breathing friend.

His eye narrowed as if he was trying to concentrate. Brows scrunched up together. His eyes moved in sync, reading every single line in it. But suddenly, he paused. His pupils moved leftwards as he read the same sentence again, and again.

_"I love you, Ayuzawa." Usui said in a hushed tone making the referred girl blush a thousand shades of red._

He still didn't look satisfied though. He kept the paper down and crossed his arms, brows scrunched up together, as if he was trying to think something very hard. Very un-Natsu like...

Suddenly he stood up, grabbing the paper on his right hand. He made his way towards his two best friends. The furious blonde was now grabbing the poor exceed's cheeks, pulling them with all her might, while the poor exceed screamed of how 'She is a demon', 'She is trying to eat me!' in a muffled tone.

As soon as Natsu reached the fighting people, than Lucy's eyes fell on the piece of parchment he was grabbing. Leaving the blue feline with swollen cheeks she made her way towards Natsu, furious.

"What the hell Natsu?! I asked you to stay away from my desk, let alone bring any paper from there." Lucy yelled, clearly pissed as she grabbed the paper from him. But Natsu remained unmoved. He stood there watching the blonde as she kept the paper with the other bundles. He sighed.

"Lucy..." He began slowly. The blonde 'huh-ed' asking him to continue as she faced him.

"I was reading that paper." He stated.

"How unusual..." Lucy commented.

"And I couldn't understand something." He continued.

"Well that's something new.." Lucy sarcastically added, rolling her eyes.  
"What was it Natsu?" She said, asking him to continue.

"Luce...what is love?" The confused mage asked unfazed. Lucy's eyes went wide as her breath hitched. What had caused the densest person she had ever met ask about love? Happy's eyes were as dinner plates as he suddenly stopped whining.

"Love...?" The spirit summoner asked to confirm it, whether she had heard him right.

"Yes, love." He confirmed, undoubtedly.

"Uhh..." The blonde started, thinking of how she would make the dragon slayer understand about his sudden interest in 'love'.

"Love..." Lucy started a small smile on her soft lips. "Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get- only with what you are expecting to give- which is everything." Lucy stated. Natsu seemed to be engulfed in a daze as he listened to his best friend giving all the attention he could.

Lucy continued.

"Love is like a fever, Natsu. It comes and goes quite independently of the will...there are no age limits of love. No one is immune to it. If it's pure and true it stays forever, till the last breath. It's complicated. But it's pleasant and simple at the same time. Love can also hurt, if it's unrequited. But if the one you love returns it, it can be the most amazing feeling in the world." Lucy paused; glancing at Natsu who was unbelievably silent and had his full concentration to what he was listening. This made Lucy tell him more about it. It wasn't difficult for her because she herself had been a victim of this fever.

"In some cases it's pretty easy to realise that you are in love. But it differs from person to person. Some take time. When you are in love, you feel complete. Your heart flutters and skips beats when you are near the person you are in love with. Her pain becomes your pain, her smile becomes yours. When she is hurt you feel the pain too. You want to rip the person to shreds who cause her that. You feel upset when she is sad or hurt. You feel happy when she is happy. You get nervous around her. You want to send as much possible time with her. You could do anything for her. You want to kiss her, hug her, hold her and never let go. You can't stand seeing her with someone else. You want her to be your other half. She is worth the world to you."

Lucy finished her speech, now her eyes were closed and a content smile adorned her face. She was happy with herself.

Natsu stared at the girl who just completed a speech and was smiling to herself. His breath hitched and he almost forgot breathing as realisation dawned onto him. His eyes went wide as his heart went wild inside his chest. Slowly he lifted himself from the floor making his way towards the blonde whose eyes were still closed.

With no warning, he grabbed the blonde by her arms and kissed her square on lips. Lucy stood there frozen. It took time for her to realise what in the earthland was going on and when she did, her eyes were larger than dinner plates, if it was possible. The kiss was gentle but filled with emotion and passion. She couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away, much to the blonde's dissatisfaction. Never tearing the gaze from his onyx orbs that were filled with lots of emotions, she raised an eyebrow. He just grinned.

"That is exactly how I feel about you." He stated, grin never leaving his feature. He had to say nothing more as Lucy crashed her lips into his with full force.

They completely forgot they had another companion of theirs inside the same room. Now the blue feline would never let go such an opportunity now, would he?

"They loooooooove each other!"

* * *

**So here it was...! How was it? Did you guys enjoy? Please drop a review, follow or fav! Thank you so much for reading it.**

**Until the next time guys...!**

**Bye!**


End file.
